Toegeven
by Lady Eileen
Summary: Zechs en Noin komen dan eindelijk bij elkaar... en hoe? lees verder


A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Gundam Wing.

I don't own those characters!

**Toegeven (Z&N 1).**

Noin zat achter haar computer een rapport uit te werken. Het was een warme zomer middag en veel van de soldaten namen een frisse duik. Het zweet liep langs haar voorhoofd en terwijl ze verder typte merkte ze niet dat Zechs achter haar was komen staan.

_"He, hoe gaat het hier" _vroeg Zechs aan haar.

Het kwam zo onverwachts dat ze schok.

Zechs legde een hand op haar schouder en zei _"He Noin ik ben het maar _"

Ze keek hem nog wat geschrokken aan. Hij glimlachte en veegde het zweet van haar hooft af met zijn mouw..

_"Je wilt me toch niet gaan vertellen dat je met deze hitte blijft werken hé. _"

Ze werd een beetje verlegen omdat hij nooit zo persoonlijk tegen haar heeft gesproken. Niet op deze manier.

_"Eh... ik wilde eigenlijk buiten gaan werken maar daar hem ik geen computer" _zegt ze nog steeds verlegen.

_"Je mag mijn laptop wel lenen als je dat wilt...Nee ik weet iets veel beters. Je levert dat maar een andere keer in. Je gaat eerst mee met mij naar de stad. Ik heb een nieuw pak nodig voor het feest van overmorgen. Normaal neem ik mijn zusje mee maar ja die heeft het te druk met Quatre. _"zegt hij met een glimlach.

Noin wist even niet wat haar over kwam. Ze knikte en Zechs pakte haar hand vast en sleurt haar mee naar de auto. Hij opende de passagiersdeur en Noin stapte in. Zelf nam hij plaats op de plaats van de bestuurder. Ze reden weg, op weg naar de grote stad. Naar een paar winkels binnen zijn geweest gingen ze op een terrasje zitten op wat te eten en te drinken. Ze genieten van de gezelligheid en Zechs vraagt.

_"Wat doe je eigenlijk in je vrije tijd, naast die vervelende rapporten schrijven voor mij en Treize." _Ze glimlachte" _eh... meestal een beetje relaxen. Niet veel dus. _" " _Dus dan wordt het hoog tijd dat eens wat lol gaat maken" _zegt hij lachend.

Ze begint te blozen en Zechs pakte haar hand vast.

_"Niet doen, dat is nergens voor nodig. Weet je eigenlijk wil ik je dit al heel lang vragen maar zou je met mij naar het feest willen gaan? _"

Noin wist even niet wat ze hoorde. Met ongelovigheid keek ze hem aan.

_"Huh... wil je dat echt? _"

Zechs knikte. _"Ja... dat zou ik heel erg graag willen Noin. Trouwens wat is je naam want die weet ik eigenlijk nog geen eens. _"

Noin glimlachte. _"Mijn naam is Lucrezia Noin. _"

Zechs glimlachte.

_"Wat moet ik eigenlijk aan doen?" _Vraagt ze verlegen.

_"Dat ga ik nu voor je uitzoeken" _zegt hij lachend.

_Huh... _Ze keek hem vragend aan.

Hij begon te lachen en zei _"Iedereen heeft wel eens een break nodig Lucy en ik ben blij dat ik je die ook kan geven. Trouwens ik zou niet graag zien dat je omkomt in het werk, ik zou je __graag wat beter willen leren kennen. _"

Ze keek hem ongelovig aan. Dit had ze nooit gedacht dat dit zou gebeuren. Lucy kreeg het nu echt warm en sloeg haar ogen neer van verlegenheid. Met zijn andere hand die hij nog vrij had tilde hij haar kin omhoog, boog over haar heen en kuste haar zachtjes op haar wang. Haar hart ging harder en sneller kloppen. Wie had dit ooit gedacht. Zechs Marquise die ze altijd heeft bewonderd en ieder bevel van hem opvolgde, heeft zojuist haar een kus gegeven. Ze begon nog harder te blozen dan dat ze al deed en Zechs bleef haar met glinsterende ogen staren. Hij kuste haar hand en zei

_"Kom zullen we gaan. Ik wil nog meer dingen met je doen vandaag. _"

Ze keek hem verbaast aan.

_"Wat ben je allemaal met mij van plan! Ik hoop toch niet al te ruige dingen hé Zechs!" _vraagt ze lachend.

Zechs schudde lachend zijn hoofd en vroeg om de rekening. Hij betaalde en pakte haar hand vast. Ze liepen hand in hand door de hoofdstraat.

_"Waar wil je beginnen?" _Vroeg hij. Lucy glimlachte en wees naar een klein boetiekje aan het einde van de straat. Zechs haalde zijn schouders op en Lucy fluisterde in Zechs oor dat het een boetiekje van haar oom was. Ze lopen naar het boetiekje. Zechs houdt de deur open en zegt

_"Dames gaan voor!"_

Lucy die nog steeds een glimlach op haar mond heeft stapt naar binnen en groet haar tante die op dat moment verkoopster is. Zechs staat achter, hij maakt kennis met haar tante en haar tante vraagt wat de bedoeling is.

_"We gaan morgenavond naar een bal en nu zoeken we nog een jurk voor die bij mijn kostuum past" _legt Zechs uit.

Haar tante kijkt haar met grote ogen aan en klapt dan in haar handen van plezier.

_"Welke kleur heeft uw pak meneer" _vraagt haar tante.

Zechs haalt zijn nieuwe pak tevoorschijn en haar tante excuseert zich. Ze gaat naar achteren en komt een paar minuten later terug met enkele jurken die dezelfde kleur hebben als het pak van Zechs. Zechs knikte tevreden en stuurde Lucy de paskamer in. Haar tante giechelde en Zechs grinnikte. Een paar minuten later verscheen Lucy in een mooie licht blauwe jurk. Toen Zechs haar zag kreeg hij weer glinsterende ogen. Lucy zag dat en begon te blozen. Zechs slaagde zachtjes een zucht en zei

_"Volgende schoonheid"_

Ze ging weer naar de paskamer en trok een andere aan. Zechs zat ondertussen met haar tante te praten en toen ze weer tevoorschijn kwam grijnsde hij en vloot. Ze giechelde en ging weer naar de paskamer om de volgende jurk aan te trekken. Nadat Lucy alle jurken had aangetrokken en Zechs ze allemaal gezien had, koos hij voor de eerste jurk die ze aan had gehad. Lucy kleedde zich om en Zechs betaalde ondertussen. Lucy kwam naast hem staan en vroeg aan haar tante

_"Hoeveel is het tante. _"

_"Meneer heeft al betaald" _zegt haar tante.

_"0... Zechs dat hoeft niet hoor" _zegt ze tegen hem.

_"Jawel hoor, ik sta erop... _"

_"Dat hoeft niet Zechs... _"zegt ze en wil het geld aan hem geven.

_"Lucy wat had ik nou gezegd? Ik zou jouw vandaag een leuke dag bezorgen, weet je nog. En ik wil dat je met mij naar het bal gaat dus betaal ik ook jouw jurk" _zegt hij met een zucht.

Zechs gaf haar een kus en vroeg

_"Ga je mee, ik heb honger. _"

Ze knikte wat beduusd en haar tante sprong stilletjes een gat in de lucht. Ze namen afscheid van haar tante en Zechs bedankte haar. Hij pakte haar hand en ze liepen de winkel uit. Toen het "liefdespaar" weg was begon de tante heel hard te lachen en belde de ouders van Lucy op. Al gauw wist de hele familie wat er gebeurd _was._

Zechs en Lucy lopen langs een aantal restaurantjes. Bij een heel mooi restaurant dat van binnen helemaal van marmer was trok hij haar mee naar binnen. De ober ging hen voor en bracht hun naar een heel mooi tafeltje voor twee bij het raam. Lucy ging zitten en Zechs schoof haar stoel aan. Toen ging hij zelf zitten en de ober bracht hun een menukaart.

Ze bestelden wat te drinken, de ober stak de kaars aan en ging toen weg. Lucy keek hem aan en vroeg verlegen

_"Zechs... waar was die kus voor? _"

Hij glimlachte en pakte haar beide handen vast. Hij keek haar met glinsterende ogen aan en zei zachtjes

_"Die wilde ik je al zo lang geven en ik dacht dat dat wel een goed moment was. _"

Hij streelde over haar handen en zag dat ze glinsterende ogen had. Ze glimlachte en hij kuste

een hand van haar. Ze praatte over van alles en nog wat. Lucy begon steeds zachter te praten zodat ze steeds dichterbij elkaar moesten komen om elkaar te verstaan. Zechs die nog steeds haar handen vast hield kon zich niet langer inhouden en kuste haar zachtjes. Lucy kuste hem terug, helaas maakte de ober met het eten een einde aan dit intieme moment. Ze aten het eten op en af en toe lieten ze elkaar wat proeven. Toen Lucy Zechs een klein stukje van haar pasta voerde kon hij het niet laten om haar weer een kus te geven. Ze glimlachte en hij at de pasta van haar vork. Zechs zag haar echt genieten en kon zijn ogen niet van haar afhouden. Lucy werd helemaal warm van binnen en hoopte dat deze dag nog lang zou duren. Toen het eten op was gingen ze nog een stukje wandelen. Ze liepen in een park dat heel speciaal was voor Zechs. Op een gegeven moment zei Zechs

_"He Lucy, ik wil je wat laten zien, maar dan moet je wel je ogen dicht doen oké. _"

Lucy knikte en sloot haar ogen. Zechs stond tegenover haar en slaagde een zachte zucht omdat hij haar zo mooi vond. Hij kan uren naar kijken als ze ligt te slapen. Hij pakte zachtjes haar handen vast en leidde haar naar een grote boom. Hij ging achter haar staan en legde zachtjes zijn handen op haar heupen. Hij fluisterde dat ze haar ogen open kon doen. Wat ze toen zag maakte haar sprakeloos. Ze stond voor een groot meer, omringt door grote bomen die opdat moment aan bloesem waren. Alles was mooi groen en bloemen waren mooi van kleur. Ze keek hem aan en Zechs zei

_"Dit is een van mijn favoriete plekjes, hier kom ik altijd als ik alleen wil zijn. _"

Lucy glimlachte en trok hem naar haar toe. Ze sloeg zijn armen om haar middel en legde haar hoofd tegen zijn kin. Hij was verrast en keek haar vragend aan. Ze wees naar boven waar de zon net onder ging. Zechs glimlachte, kuste zachtjes haar haar en dacht

"0 _Lucy, wat moet ik zonder jouw... mijn liefste Lucy. _"

Toen de zon onder was keek ze hem aan en zei glimlachend

_"Je mag me wel vaker zo 'n dagje als vandaag bezorgen. _"

_"Dat zou ik zeker doen" _zei hij lachend.

Ze bleven nog even zo tegen elkaar staan en Zechs vroeg toen met een beetje pijn in zijn stem

_"Ga je mee... het wordt al laat. _"

Lucy knikte zuchtend en Zechs bood zijn arm aan. Ze nam deze aan en ze liepen terug naar haar kamer. Daar aangekomen namen ze afscheid. Ze omhelzen elkaar en Zechs fluistert

_"Ik zie je maandag weer oké. _"

Het bleef even stil.

_"Ik wil niet dat je gaat Zechs! Blijf alsjeblief.. _"

Ze omhelsde hem steviger. Hij tilde haar hoofd op om in haar ogen te kijken.

_"Het is al goed Luus, ik blijf wel... _" zegt hij zachtjes.

Hij glimlachte en er kwamen tranen in haar ogen en ze probeerde te glimlachen. Hij boog langzaam naar haar toe en kuste haar zachtjes. Hij keek haar aan en er biggelde een traan over wang van geluk. Met zijn duim streek hij deze weg en zei zachtjes

_"Ik hou van je Lucrezia Noin. _"

Ze keek hem verlegen aan en zei zachtjes glimlachend

"Ik _hou ook van jou, Zechs!"_

Er volgde nog een gepassioneerde tongzoen en toen gingen ze naar binnen.

trom "Rebirth"

**Einde**

**Fanfictie door Eleanor Quinn**


End file.
